madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon
Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon, or Ganelon in short, is Brune's former duke and one of prime antagonist of the Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. Notorious for igniting the Brune Civil War, both Thenardier and himself were Faron royal's relative in marriage and yield absolute power. Conniving and malevolent, Ganelon is a vicious figure who uses his abundance influence and power to manipulate his subjects for his vile goals. He was later revealed to be a demon in disguise named Koschei. Character Information Appearance Ganelon appears to be an old man in his 60's and his short figure that matched with a 14/15 year old teen. He also has a bald hair style in which he often covered with a crown. He is also wears a regal clothes that matched his status as the aristocrat. He is also seen with a sinister grin which covered most of his sinister plans. Personality Ganelon is a sly and ambitious figure who focused on controlling Brune under his hands. Although he is just a minister in Brune, Ganelon rather uses his wits and cunning to manipulate his subjects. With his deep pockets and wide connection within Brune, Ganelon is able to do whatever he wishes for and he is intolerant to any defiance nor failure, where most of his punishments are mostly severe, thanks to Greast's horrifying punish inventions. He is also described to be sadistic and amoral person who indulge chaos and anarchy as if they are just one of his inhumane pleasure. Unlike Thenardier, who at least yield some honor despite his tyranny, Ganelon was not interested to the throne or Brune as he deemed Faron was merely puppet for his ambitions, and he would not hesitate to eliminate anyone who stand in his conquest for power. Due to his intolerance of failures, Ganelon would do whatever it takes to recuperate his plans whenever the plans didn't favor him, even as low as committing murdering Brune loyalist and willing to sacrifice others for his own greed and purposes, even these action would later lead to shameful consequences (such as fake his own death by burning his own territory). Nonetheless, as conniving and malevolent he is, Ganelon is rather calculating and easy-going opportunist who willing to wait until the right opportunity appears in front of him. Chronology Role in Brune Civil War Main Article: Brune Civil War Even after Prince Regnas's "death" and King Faron's withdrawn from politics, the rivalry between Thenardier and Ganelon were yet to be solved as they now saw it as their stepping stone for their ambitions of domination. Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 4. The news about Brune Army's ultimate defeat led Ganelon dispatched his own troops to assist Zion to eradicate Alsace. Thanks to Mashas intervention and the news about the dragons in Thenardier Army, Ganelon Army redrew their forces from Alsace. After Thenardier's son's death, Ganelon tended to dispatch Greast to attack Tigre and his new allies. When Greast suggested to eliminate Tigre first rather than asking for alliance, Ganelon answered that with his abundant wealth and influence, he can even blackmailed honest men to do his dirty bidding. As Greast continued to ask Ganelon if Tigre readily to submit to him, Ganelon answered they could only deprive Alsace and should Tigre did became their ally, he would uses Tigre to against Thenardier and subjugate Rance.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 2 With his army led by Gleast was defeated by Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army, Ganelon was officially became one of Tigre's enemies after Thenardier. He temporarily conspiring with Thenardier by writing a fake letter of Faron and summoning Roland of the Navarre Knights to Brune. When Roland did returned and wished to see Faron, Ganelon told him that the king was sick at a moment and lying about Tigre's alliance with Zhcted Army for his insurgency against Brune. Despite Roland's distrust both princes, he execute his mission anyways. When Roland returned to Nice for Faron, Ganelon appeared in front of him and lead him into an empty room for his "rest". Roland took the bait and entered the room just as Ganelon told him from above. Just as Roland was trapped, Ganelon told the Black Knight that due to his failure to kill the rebels, he had to "punish" him by introducing the Bee Room before bid his farewell. Ganelon's "punishment" angered Thenardier, who claimed Roland's death could motivating armies from Sachstein and Asvarre for their possible invasion towards Brune. However, Ganelon wasn't worried at all and told Thenardier that since Roland was already dead, there was little to do about it before mocking Thenardier if he kept his territory safe from another invading kingdoms: the massive Muozinel Army. Prior to Muozinel Invasion, Ganelon would dispatching his soldiers to secure Brune's western borders from Sachstein and Asvarre's relentless attack, with Stead and 13,000 troops as Thenarider's surveillance upon him. After Muozinel was finally repelled from Brune, Ganelon and Greast talked about the enemies they were confronting: Thenardier had five Dragons in his ranks while Tigre has two Vanadis, a newly founded Regin and Brune Knight Squadrons as his prime support. Nonetheless, Ganelon remained relaxed as he deemed that since he has roughly accomplished his goal, he has no reason to stay in Artishem anymore. Once his planed was in his hands, Ganelon planned to give a "parting gift" to both of his enemies while anticipating the last force standing for Brune's stability. Before he and Greast departed from Brune, Ganelon burned Artishem to avoid captured from enemy's hands disregarding his people's safety. Prior to the climax of the civil war, Ganelon and Greast temporarily stayed in Zhcted's northern port before they met another Zhcted's another Vanadis, Valentina Glinka Estes who came to pick them up. Return from Hiatus and Create Another Anarchy After six months of hiding in Osterode, both Ganelon and Greast left Zhcted to create another anarchy across the continent. He however dispatched Greast for Brune to steal Durandal from Regin while he have other "business" in Zhcted. He first disguised himself as Meyer Tyurina to visit Orgelt Kazakov in Polus. To manipulate Kazakov for retrieving Tigre, he requested Kazakov for his invasion towards Lebus while lying about Liza attacked upon Ilda (which in truth, Ilda's ambush force the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis to retaliate) from letting Ilda possessing Tigre. While Kazakov remained unconvinced, he further persuaded Kazakov through more lies about Ilda's struggle against the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis and even showed Kazakov a fake letter as his "proof". Ungodly Reunion with the Devils While successfully manipulated Kazakov to invade Lebus for Tigre, Ganelon walked upon a crippled Baba Yaga who recognized him as Ksochei. Instead, Ganelon denied his demon moniker while reintroduce his human name to the wounded witch, before further informed her that since Torbalan was dead in the sea she would be his next "meal". Baba Yaga tried her vain efforts to kill Ganelon but Ganelon easily subdued her and eventually, consuming her alive. Ganelon also confronting with Drekavac who came too late to save his fallen comrade. Regardless Ganelon's taunts however, Drekavac was unfazed over her death as he told Ganelon, who was slightly angry about the old demon's carefree attitude, that as long they achieve their goal to create chaos in the human world, even if Ganelon himself was left standing, they wouldn't mind dying before he teleported away. Skills and Ability *'Shape shifting'-One of prominent attributes about Ganelon is his shape shifting abilities, which allowed him to changed any figures as he pleased. Trivia *Throughout the series since Brune Civil War, Ganelon one of few recurring antagonist remained alive. *Interestingly, Ganelon is based on a similar historic figure, who was infamous for his treachery against Charlemagne the King of Medieval France. Additionally, he was added as a felon in the legend about Roland, after the king, grandson of Charlemagne learned about the traitor. Navigation Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Brune Category:Antagonists